Super 80's
Super 80's is a crossover between Super 8 ''and the 80's. This episode is from MAD Season 2, Episode 2 (28): [[Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent|'Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent']]. Summary J. J. Abrams wanted to capture his childhood, but when a train full of stuff from the 80's crashes into his movie, his childhood might capture him! References *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lost_(TV_series) ''Lost] *Dakota Fanning *J.J. Abrams *Rubik's Cube *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Smurfs the Smurfs] *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TMNT) *iPhone *Seth Green *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robot_Chicken Robot Chicken] *Kentucky Fried Chicken (KFC) *Mohandas Karamchand Gandhi *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/E.T._the_Extra-Terrestrial E.T. the Extra Terrestrial] *Donkey Kong *Mario *Thundercats *Snorks *Family Matters *ALF *Pac-Man *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Masters_of_the_Universe Masters of the Universe] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/My_little_pony My Little Pony] *Care Bears *Gobots *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Transformers Transformers] *Lady Gaga *Madonna *Russell Brand *Alfred Matthew "Weird Al" Yankovic *Parachute Pants *VH1 *I Love The 80"s *Michael Ian Black *Bill Cosby *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Close_Encounters_of_the_Third_Kind Close Encounters of the Third Kind] *Asteroids *Steven Spielberg *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Indiana_Jones_and_the_Crystal_Skull Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull] *The Goonies (test version) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/*batteries_not_included *batteries not included] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Dukes_of_Hazzard the Dukes of Hazzard] Characters *Alice "Allie" Dainard *Martin *Charles Kaznyk *Cary *Joseph "Joe" Lamb *J. J. Abrams (Director of Super 8) *Papa Smurf *Raphael *Woman *Man *Seth Green *Donkey Kong *Mario *Lion-O *Snorks *People *Pac-Man *He-Man *My Little Ponies *Care Bears *Old Man *Red Gobot (There's not much time to live, buddy! Transformers are everywhere!) *Madonna *"Weird Al" Yankovic *Men in Parachute Pants *Michael Ian Black *Steven Spielberg *Indiana Jones *Narrator (Not in story) Transcript (The segment begins outside a train station and a train whistle is heard.) (Scene goes to Alice and Martin acting their movie out) Alice Dainard: Would you love me if I turned into a zombie? Martin: I'd prefer if you turned into your sister! (Martin turns around paper to show Elle's (Alice Actor) sister) (Scene goes to the left to see Charles, Joe and Cary capturing the scene) Charles Kaznyk: Cut! Perfect! I got it all here on my stupid-8. (Scene goes to the left to J. J. Abrams) J.J. Abrams: Cut! NOT PERFECT! This movie is called Super 8, not ''Stupid 8''! Charles Kaznyk: Then why are we using all this stupid old stuff? J.J. Abrams: Because I'm trying to capture the feeling (Light starts to shine on him) of how I felt when I was a kid. (J.J. Abrams shoots away light) Now, say it right, or you'll be on the next train back to Unemploymentville. Cary: He ain't kidding! (Whistle is heard blown) There it is, heading right for us. (Scene goes to train coming right at the crew) Charles Kaznyk: Ok. I'll say it right! I'll say it right! (Train crashes into the crew and leaves the crew in a pile of Rubik's Cube) Martin: Whoa. (Holds a Rubik's Cube) What is all this stuff? Charles Kaznyk: I don't know, (Holds a Rubik's cube) but it looks super-dated. J.J. Abrams: (Gasps) It's better. It's... (Scene goes to latch and out comes Papa Smurf, Raphael and two people) J.J. Abrams: SUPER 80'S! (Title card: Super 80's) (Scene resumes back to the crew still in the pile of Rubik's Cube and on fire) Joe Lamb: (Holding an iPhone) Check it out, I caught the whole crash on my cell phone. (Scene goes to the iPhone showing Seth Green driving a truck) J.J. Abrams: Seth Green? (iPhone zooms in on Seth Green) Seth Green: (On the iPhone) If I can't have the 80's, nobody can! (Laughs) (Train whistle blows and Seth Green crashes into a train causing a huge explosion) (Scene goes back to the crew) J.J. Abrams: Ok. No need to panic. As we've learned from Gandhi and E.T., things from the eighties are very peaceful. (Donkey Kong with Mario on his back grabs J.J. Abrams and starts to hammer him making beeping sounds) J.J. Abrams: (Screaming) Charles Kaznyk: Poor J.J. Abrams. He was trying to capture the 80's, (Scene goes to J.J. Abrams being carried away by Donkey Kong, Mario, Lion-O, Allstar Seaworthy and Dimmy) but the 80's captured him. (Scene resumes to the crew) Joe Lamb: We have to stop the 80's from taking over the town! Alice Dainard: (Standing Up) Why? Weren't the 80's fun? Joe Lamb: Yes, but they also gave us Urkel (shows a picture of Steve Urkel) and ALF. (shows a picture of ALF) (The crew starts to scream and run around) (The scene goes to the city where people are being chased by Pac-Man) Pac-Man: Waka-waka-waka! (He-Man slicing cars, Care Bears holding torches while riding My Little Ponies) People: (Screaming) (Charles, Alice, Joe and Cary are seen running away) (People's cars are starting to turn into GoBots) Old Man: Oh, my gosh! It's a Transformer! Red Gobot: Actually, I'm a Gobot. Old Man: A What-Bot? Red Gobot: A Gobot! Just like Transformers, only smaller, not as popular, and, uh... (cries) I wanna be a Transformer! Alice Dainard: Look! It's Lady Gaga! (Scene goes to Madonna dancing to techno music) Joe Lamb: Nah. That's Madonna. I think she's the one Lady Gaga stole her act from. Alice Dainard: So, I'm guessing that weird guy with the Hawaiian shirt is NOT Russell Brand. (Scene goes to "Weird Al" Yankovic dancing to techno music too) (Martin walks up to the group) Martin: Guys, the air force sent in paratroopers! Joe Lamb: Actually, I think those are just people (Scene goes to 3 men in parachute pants dancing) in parachute pants. That was big back then, too. Alice Dainard: How do you know so much about the 80's? Joe Lamb: My dad watches a lot of VH1. (Scene goes to a television with Michael Ian Black.) Michael Ian Black: (Laughs) It was a crazy time! And yes, this counts as television. Joe Lamb: Everyone in town has been "cocooned" (Scene goes to cocooned Bill Cosby-type sweaters) in a Bill Cosby-type sweater. (Scene goes to J.J. Abrams) And look, there's J.J. J.J. Abrams: Guys, I was able to communicate with them. The eighties aren't trying to hurt anyone. They just want to build a space ship to get back to where they belong. See? (Scene goes to a volcano making a whirring sound and stops when a space ship pops out and flies and avoids Asteroids like the Asteroids video game and lands in Steven Spielberg’s house who opens the door) Steven Spielberg: Ahh. Here's the eighties stuff I ordered. (Scene goes to the left to show the group of kids) Group of Kids: Steven Spielberg? Joe Lamb: What do you need all this stuff for? Steven Spielberg: Are you kidding me? Without the 80's, I don't have a career. Why else would I make Indiana Jones and the Crystal Skull? (Indiana Jones walks by the door whips his whip but causes his back to groan) Indiana Jones: (Groans and walks out of sight.) Steven Spielberg: Next, I'm going to make- are you ready for this? Batteries...Included. J.J. Abrams: Not if I make it first! (Scene goes to J.J. driving a truck really fast) Steven Spielberg: J.J.! Wait! (Scene goes back to Steven and the kids) We can do it together! We can-- (Scene goes to J.J. Abrams driving and breaking through the fence and flying in the air.) J.J. Abrams: Yee-haw! (J.J. Abrams stops in mid-air and Narrator starts to talk) Narrator: Now, don't you worry 'bout those director boys. I'm sure they'll work things out. And if you don't understand this endin', well, go ask your parents. (J.J. Abrams' truck moves again and lands at the house causing a huge explosion and ending the segment) Trivia *This is the 18th segment that the name of a MAD parody is said. *Behind Martin and Alice act of their Super 8 movie there was a poster that said "LOST Series Finale: If found, please call 555-0141." *When the train crashed, it left Rubik's Cubes similar to the movie where the train left out white cubes. *The four people in the hatch of the train were: *#Papa Smurf from ''the Smurfs'' *#Raphael from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TMNT) *#A man *#A woman *In the original video on Vimeo: *#J.J. Abrams *#A man, Raphael, and Papa Smurf *#A train full of 80's stuff (Who cares?) *#Red Gobots smash an old man *#The Goonies: the New Batch *#J.J. Abrams in the window of the car *#A group of children and Steven Spielberg seen at Spielberg's house when J.J. Abrams destroy it *#Title card changed *When Seth Green on the iPhone said nobody can have the 80's, he meant his show Robot Chicken where they parody stuff in the 80's over and over again. *The old man who calls a Red Gobot a "Transformer" has the same face as the patient from Mouse M.D., the announcer from [[Ko-Bee Movie|'Ko-Bee Movie']] and Eduardo Saverin's grandpa from [[The Social Netjerk|'The Social Netjerk']]. *When the spaceship left the volcano and flew over to Steven Spielberg’s house, it was similar to Asteroids because it also avoided Asteroids. *The ending of this segment is similar to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Dukes_of_Hazzard the Dukes of Hazzard]. *This was originally supposed to be [[Konan the Kardashian|'Konan the Kardashian']] but the segment got moved over to [[Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian|'Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian']] as a television segment. *Indiana Jones groaning may be a reference to [[Da Grinchy Code|'Da Grinchy Code']]. *The Care Bears were riding on My Little Ponies. *Antagonists: J.J. Abrams, the 80's, Seth Green, and Steven Spielberg *This is the second time Robot Chicken is parodied. The first was [[Fantastic Megan Fox|'Fantastic Megan Fox']]. *Pac-Man appeared in this segment. His wife, Ms. Pac-Man, appeared in Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus (which Pac-Man also appeared in). *Mario and DK looked like they were in [[ArTHOR|'ArTHOR']]. *Third time the Smurfs appeared on MAD. The first was [[Avaturd|'Avaturd']] and the second was [[RiOa|'RiOa']]. *In this short, put the Gobots instead of the transformers, however, was Transformers were created in 82, so it would have made sense to appear in this short. Category:Movie Segment Category:Movie Parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts Category:Death